fblafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:RelentlessRecusant
Congratulations! Dear , Hello! My name is RelentlessRecusant, and I am the founder of the FBLA Wikia. You have been granted rank of Bureaucrat today. Congratulations! For any help on how to use your new user access, see this page: Future Business Leaders of America:Administration. To speak to me, to go my talk page. Once again, congratulations! Best Regards, RelentlessRecusant http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif TALK • • SPEAK 22:04, 6 May 2007 (UTC) Map I tried to fix it, but as said before I am wiki-tarded. I can envision what it's going to look like, and I think it's awesome and perfect for what I'm trying to do, establish an easy to use database for all people in FBLA. Thanks. Taylor Vogt 18:27, 7 May 2007 (UTC) Background The FBLA national colors are blue and gold. I was wondering if we could get a top right to bottom left diagonally seperated Blue and Gold background? Get back to me on this one, as the wiki is slowly starting to come together, I think. Later. Taylor Vogt 20:31, 10 May 2007 (UTC) *Oh, I failed again. I tried to code the background, but it was just another chance to prove I can't. Wiki-tarded, you know? Here's the link: http://fbla.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Wiki_background.JPG If you feel up to making this the background, I'd be really glad. Thanks. Taylor Vogt 17:03, 11 May 2007 (UTC) IMPORTANT: Map There is something I've looked over, as I've begun to learn alot more about the set-up and reach of FBLA on a now understood worldwide scale. There are portions of FBLA in American provinces and other places to make the map functional and finalized; such as Puerto Rico, Guam, Panama Canal, Virgin Islands and DODDSEUR (Europe). I believe this is all the other places that are not included. Also, I notice the map is segregated into regions. I will post below, from the national site, the regions: ---- Section 5. There shall be five administrative regions. The EASTERN REGION consists of Connecticut, Delaware, District of Columbia, DODDSEUR (Europe), Maine, Maryland, New Hampshire, New Jersey, New York, Ontario, Pennsylvania, Puerto Rico, Rhode Island, Vermont, and Virgin Islands. The SOUTHERN REGION consists of Alabama, Arkansas, Florida, Georgia, Kentucky, Louisiana, Mississippi, North Carolina, South Carolina, Tennessee, Virginia, and West Virginia. The NORTH-CENTRAL REGION consists of Illinois, Indiana, Iowa, Michigan, Minnesota, Missouri, Ohio, and Wisconsin. The MOUNTAIN-PLAINS REGION consists of Colorado, Kansas, Nebraska, New Mexico, North Dakota, Oklahoma, South Dakota, Texas, and Wyoming. The WESTERN REGION consists of Alaska, Arizona, California, Canal Zone, Guam, Hawaii, Idaho, Montana, Nevada, Oregon, Utah, and Washington. ---- http://fbla-pbl.org/default.asp?c=100&p=7&featureid=676&menu=104 I'm so sorry to impose this upon you. But my chapter advisor loved the way it's coming together and is giving me additional input to make the site worth presenting at a national level. Thanks man, get back to me later. Taylor Vogt 21:14, 10 May 2007 (UTC) *Thanks alot. Take your time though, I don't want to impose at all. And about the places that are outside of the United States (50 States), I'll just put their links below the map with a header like: For chapters located outside of the residential 50 United States, see list below. Or something like that. Taylor Vogt 23:42, 10 May 2007 (UTC) Reminder Just dropping a friendly reminder about the background and the map. If it's not something you can do, because I know you are busy, I'll try it again. Thanks, though. Taylor Vogt 17:39, 15 May 2007 (UTC) * Thanks for getting the map. I'll go thank guest later. Can you please create the background? That would be great, thanks. Taylor Vogt 19:35, 21 May 2007 (UTC) Background I don't know, I like it. If I could learn how to do it on my own, then I could fiddle around with it. This is what I'm thinking about. The front page is white, while the background is gold and blue. Is there any way to fix it? It's cool though, thanks. Taylor Vogt 02:34, 26 May 2007 (UTC) The Next Step Okay, so I've been getting some suggestions from FBLA members I know, and the general consensus was the background needed to be less flashy which I fixed and that more information pages would have to be made. I also got a very good suggestion to use category pages, like the ones I've seen on Halopedia, to make it easier for people to access information like a state chapters category pages or a competitions page, but I really think that will be something that would come when more people become involved; I.E. post nationals presentation. You know, just play around with things, and see what happens. Like the map idea. That was great, if theres any thing else you can think up, go for it. xD So I'm going to start making more information pages, starting with the FBLA page. After that it's onto other topics, like Business Making Decisions and other competitions people would be looking on the wikia to find out about. If you want to help and lend a hand making those, that would be really appreciated. Thanks. Taylor Vogt 21:52, 6 June 2007 (UTC) Symbol I'm not really sure what it's called, but it's that little symbol on the tabs next to what is now , and it looks like a plane, if that's what it is. I was wondering if it could be changed to the FBLA logo like it is on the official website: Fbla-pbl.org. Thanks man, later. Taylor Vogt 01:32, 21 June 2007 (UTC) Re: Background Yes, I'm talking to people in my chapter and the general concensus is that the background should be changed. I was thinking of making it plan dark blue, like a very plain and docile color that calms. I'm about to go out and get dinner, then I'll be coming back later to work on the site. Have you thought about the symbol? I see it's changed to Wikia, but if it becomes the FBLA symbol, it would look professional. I don't know if that's really that important, though. Taylor Vogt 01:26, 30 June 2007 (UTC) Re: Rawr Thanks alot. Any ideas about the Purple on Purple in the upper right hand corner? Also, the 'wikia' symbol on the top tab; is there any way it can change to like, the fbla logo? I don't know, these are very minor things. xDDD Im stressing! Hahaha. Ill talk to you tomorrow! Taylor Vogt 03:27, 1 July 2007 (UTC) Map Hey, do you know what has happened to map? It's not loading correctly. Taylor Vogt 04:48, 5 August 2007 (UTC)